fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Trinity
Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Trinity (ジュエリープリキュア◆トリニティ Juerīpurikyua ◆ Toriniti) Is a Magical Girl Anime series. It is the official sequel to Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆. It features main motifs of Gemstones and Creativity with the additional themes of Stars, Royalty and Princesses. Story A year after the events of the previous season, Princess Shattered was once again sealed away. Summer had come to an end and Minato, Hana, Kazue, Anzu and Sango are finally third year students when they are mysteriously transported to Jewel Realm where they meet Princess Crystal once again. She tells them that the neighboring realm, KiraKira Sky which is ruled by her two younger cousins: Princesses Lulu and Mimi is currently under attack by an evil force who call themselves Inked Ones and that they need to hide them on earth, as the princesses store all the power in 35 special charms called Jewel Stars. But what if the Jewel Stars have been scattered? Will Pretty Cure be victorious? Characters Pretty Cure *'Kitashima Sango' *'Oizumi Minato' *'Kitakusano Hana' *'Oyama Kazue' *'Kurono Anzu' Princess Lulu / Akaie Yuu / Cure Garnet ''' Older of the two princesses and colder one. Princess Lulu is the colder one of the two, who usually keeps Mimi in line. While on earth, she goes under the alias: 15 year old third-year Crystal Clear Academy student, Akaie Yuu. She enjoys cooking and is excellent at it, with her specialties being: Yakisoba, Okonomiyaki and Oyakodon. Although never showing much emotion and being quite aloof, she has a soft side. '''Voiced By: Enoki Azusa Princess Mimi / Kida Hatsu / Cure Tourmaline Younger of the two princesses and childish one. While on earth she goes by her alias: 15 year old third-year student, Kida Hatsu: An outgoing, bright girl who never lets negativity or disappointment get in her way and loves donuts. She loves eating Yuu's creations, especially when she bakes. Hatsu also loves to make gifts for her friends. Voiced By: '''Satomi Arai Antagonists '''The Inked Ones: Or (TIO) are an organization of villains who were behind the attack of KiraKira Sky. Each member is themed after a different "Royal Family"-type character with Queen being the boss. Members *'Queen ' *'Duchess ' *'Rich ' *'Fool ' *'Child ' *'Kimyōnabu ' Locations * Hōseki Town Main location where the story takes place. A sparkling metropolis which is famous for its glass clocktower. * Crystal Clear Academy The extremely elite institution the girls attend. Many have wished to be able to attend, although couldn't as the school student system is actually chosen randomly or you have come from a wealthy family to enter. The uniform is pale blue, white and tan. Now the Cures are 3rd year-students. * Kirameki Beautiful and bright jewelry shop owned by Sango's mother, Kitashima Kiku. * Jewel Realm Sparkling utopia ruled by Princess Crystal. * KiraKira Sky Miraculous and glorious utopia ruled by Princess Crystal's younger cousins, Princesses Lulu and Mimi. * Discord Palace Dark and gloomy dimension created by Queen where she and her minions reside. It resembles a large medieval-style castle made from stone sitting atop a large hill of dead grass and leaves with a black moon and endless purple skies. Trivia * The is the third official sequel of any Pretty Cure series since the events of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go! *It is the very first series to have 7 members, and the theme colors (Pink, Blue, Green, Orange, Black, Yellow and Red. * Category:Sequels Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Trinity Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Royalty Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Haruna Artist